epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Frankenstein's Monster vs The Wolfman - Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 4
Oh look, a battle nobody asked for. Yep. It's happening. Anyways, welcome to another episode of Epic Rap Battles of Horror, but first, go read Skeep's battle for all your pony goodness, and Cave's battle for movie-y goodness. Anyways, this matchup was suggested by Joe who guested in this battle and did a lovely job as always, as well as my good friend and a new guest to this series, Drakan! So yeah. To answer any concerns, no, the use of the Monster does not negate the use of the Doctor, yes, the Monster can appear along side the Doctor, and yes this battle is sorta obligatory because I needed to use these characters. Anyways, it's the abomination straight from the graveyard, Frankenstein's Monster aka Adam (you happy, legion?) vs the henious Wolfman, aka Larry Talbot, revisiting their feud back in '43 to see who's the better Halloween classic and Universal mascot. Yep. Anyways, hope you enjoy the battle, and another thanks to Drak and Joe for helping me write it The Battle The Monster denoted by this color The Wolfman denoted by this color Doctor Frankenstein (cameo) denoted by this color Introduction Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! VS! BEGIN! The Battle The Wolfman: Meet the Wolfman! A sharp-teeth sporting horsemen with claws abundant It’s the iconic lycanthropic, the baddest dog to be coming Straight Outta London! When I conjure a slaughter against the freak who’s named after a Doctor, You want to face my rhymes, Frankenstein? I’ll show you the fiercer Monster! Though you can barely even talk, I’ll be leaving you speechless And send this commie-looking zombie back to his grave in separate pieces! I’ll be driving lines through you faster than you killed your own wife, And when I’m through, even a lightning strike won’t bring you back to life! Frankenstein's Monster: A pet will run back to Wales when a Monster gets electric on the mic Against this puny soft canine who's all bark and no bite No way your bars can leave a mark on a sublime creation by a doc Cause I’ll tear apart this not so scary generic version of Shaggy Dog And you should know from our meeting, that my raps can cause a flood But this time, I walk as the winner, leaving your corpse covered with blood I’ll leave you burned when I spit fire, so you’ll finally realize When it comes to leaving you brutalized, my Victor-y is simply ALIIIIIVE The Wolfman: This beast belongs in Hotel Transylvania, as nobody would fear it Because the Monster’s raps are as see-through as his spirit! Yet on Halloween, I see legions of your stinking breath on my porch, My wits are as sharp as claws while your only points are on pitchforks! And if Karloff back talks, he’ll have to hear the Wolfman’s yell! (Awooooo!) You’re a horror-ific comedy that couldn’t scare Abbott and Costello Raps hotter than the torches that killed you, giving this corpse a cremation I’m half man, half beast, but you’re a hundred percent abomination! Frankenstein's Monster: Better put on a muzzle, dawg, your terrible raps are spat awkwardly, But when I go hardcore, this literal bitch will go Cowardly For he would wish to never mess with this gargantuan monstrosity You’ll go like ‘’Holly Shelley’’ as I’ll show this dog my ferocity Call it animal abuse when this Demon brings the heat for your defeat So why don’t you return your putrid fur and apologize to Cousin Itt And since I’m done with this Cujo, I shall make you suffer like no other Before I up and leave this hairy faux more lifeless than his brother (The beat fades away, as the shot zooms in on the moon. A bat flies past to the sound of an organ, before zooming out to show the same moon shining over a black and red castle. The bat flies down and reveals himself to be... DRACULA) Dracula: It was dark and misty in Whitby when the trawler pulled in Flying on the wind, carrying the ultimate commiter of sin Who pricks skin with a sting before then taking wing You shouldn't Cross me or watch the Bat Out Of Hell sing Rhymes sharp like my fangs, I'm the shadow on the grave Against the Reluctant Werewolf and Bruce Banner gone insane You rise from the dead, I defy the Reaper with my legend It's alive no more, let me Count down your seconds I Stoke the flames of war have the courage to come forth Invite me through your door and I'll leave bloody gore galore I have class, you were made by a creator who went all Ed Gein And end scene when this feral rodent was killed by his family You're in the Twilight of your fame, my name causes fear forever You set a quest for yourself, let me help you meet your maker Step on my dirt and expect a massacre in Wallachia These Scooby Doo standard villains couldn't hope to match to Dracula Outro Who won? The Wolfman Frankenstein's Monster Dracula NEXT BATTLE: What's in a name? Category:Blog posts